The Little Purple Book
by its-never-lupus
Summary: Mrs. Greene's English class has to keep a daily journal. This is Snitch's. Read on as he tells you about his life, love, and everything else that comes with it. Eventual slash, (hopefully) plz review!
1. Free Write About Self

A/N: Yeah…so…I e-mailed Nakaia Adian-Sun, and I am now writing Snitch's journal in the 'Little Book' series, and I am very happy. Anyways, I intend to find out who the author of Skittery's book is, and work out some eventual Snittery! WHEE! Anyways…here goes!

Entry 1-Free Write About Self-15 Minutes

_OK, I usually avoid using this phrase to describe stuff, since it applies to me, but really, Mrs. Greene, this assignment is gay. I mean, I love to write, but not about myself. And for 15 minutes?! So not fair. Our English class should go on strike or sommat…_

_But I digress. __Dammit, that only took 2.5 minutes._

_Anyways, I guess I'll tell you a little bit about myself. OK, my name's Alex Murphy, but everyone usually calls me Snitch, 'cause I'm a bit of a klepto. But only very rarely. _

_I'm the only male member of an otherwise all-female flag corps, but that's OK, 'cause it's really fun. I get teased a lot, and I try to take it all in stride, but I can only take so much, ya know?_

_Anyways, I can be kinda quiet, 'cause I'm shy. But also because I have rather large front teeth, and they make me kinda self-conscious. _

_God, I hate this. It's extremely boring. AAAH! I still have eight minutes left! Dammit!__Quit looking at me, you bitch! __I'm gonna go on a homicidal flag rampage and kill you ALL! Mrs. Greene, you're first. _

_Oh, hey, look at Blink's book. It's camo. But mine's purple. Infinitely cooler._

_Why is Mush staring at Blink like that? Hmm…It's a rumor! A legend! A mystery! _

_Yeah, only 4 more minutes! Ummm…I could end with rows of "This assignment is gay", but instead I'll just list some good bands and musicals:_

**_RENT_**

**_Wicked_**

**_42nd Street_****__**

**_The Lion King_**

**_Little Shop of Horrors_**

**_Les Miserables_**

**_Dashboard Confessional_**

**_Train_**

**_Switchfoot_**

**_U2(_****_all the way!!)_**

**_Newsies(_****_singing, dancing, boys? Oh, yeah!)_**

****

_Until we meet again, Mrs. Greene,_

_Snitch_


	2. Good and Bad Habits

Entry #2-My Good and Bad Habits

Time: 15 Minutes

_My good and bad habits? Where the hell do you come up with this stuff, Mrs. Greene? Insane teacher seminars? Wouldn't surprise me, actually…_

_But, I guess, that's not the point._

_Let's see, my habits…I use my flags to beat up the drumline, I guess that would count as a bad habit, eh? Yeah, probably. _

_A good habit I have is using my gaydar, and right now, Blink and Mush are giving off earsplitting beeps. Heh heh heh…no more mystery! (So ignore that portion of the previous entry.) _

_Another bad habit would be that I wear my band/guard T-shirts too much, thereby resulting in my need to do my own laundry. Never leave a candy bar in your pocket in the wash. Also when I eat sugar (or am in the presence of Skittery), I tend to get hyperactive._

_Ummm…Oh, God, Skittery's hot. That's another bad one: I tend to obsess. But that's OK, 'cause everyone does that occasionally, ya know? _

_Lemme see…a weird habit I have is that I like to ride the __Ellis Island__ Ferry for no other reason than the fact that their cheese fries are totally excellent. Shhh…no one needs to know._

_Hey Skittery's notebook is PINK! HAHAHAHA! Hey, why's he looking at me? One can only hope…never mind._

_Another really weird one is that I hang with the computer freaks, and sometimes I pick up some L33T from them. They taught me how to write something once. I think it was: PH33R Y 4D PO3R!! Or something like that.(A/N: I borrowed that from Sita-chan, hopefully she won't kill me! LOL!) _

_You're still here? The bell's gonna ring in five seconds. So, yeah…BAND! PENS! ARE DOWN! AND ONE!!_

_Until we meet again, Mrs. Greene,_

_Snitch_

God, writing in all Italics is weird. Anywho, on to shoutouts:

**Buttons14: **Yes, he likes Newsies. He's gay, he's in love with the pelvic thrusts. After all, this is MY universe that I get to create. Yes, I'm weird, so shoot me. Love ya, thanx for the review!

**Erin Go Bragh: **Wow, you have some of the most long-as reviews I've ever gotten. This isn't a bad thing, I really like that! LOL! Speaking of more band, we went to a competition at Lincoln High, and we won Best Drumline, and Second Place Overall in Class AA. GO EAST! WOO-HOO! Thanx for the review!

**MatchinLaces: **I read Skittery's journal, and, of course, it was wonderful. Pink and purple! Yippee! Of course I'll help you work in some slash! My e-mail is , or if the link doesn't work, it's in my profile. Love ya, thanx for the review!

**Icanreadcount:** Gah, I hope I spelled that right. Yes, we call it color guard at my school, too, but Snitch is kind of different like that. Guard rocks my freakin' SOCKS OFF! Thanx for the review!

Also a shoutout to Sita-chan, and many thanks for the L33T, it was thrown in for major randomness. Love y'all, latah, bye!


	3. Greatest Dream in 100 Words

**My Greatest Dream in 100 Words**

****

_God, I hate this assignment. Ummm…my greatest dream would be to finish high school, go to college and join a guard there, maybe go to New York and study theatre there for a while. _

_I'd love to perform in RENT, 'cause it's my favorite show. Ummm…marry a pretty boy, adopt a couple of kids, and maybe teach theatre, dance, something like that. And if I had my way, I'd marry Skittery. 'Cause he's pretty. _

_Heh heh heh…I'd also like to go skydiving sometime before I die. That'd be cool. Adrenaline rush! Oh, yeah. I'd also like to blow something up. Snitch:The Pyromaniac. It has a nice ring to it. Eh. _

_Until we meet again, Mrs. Greene,_

_Snitch _

_(Ha ha, that was 123 words!) _


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal in your Life-15 Min.**

_Bitch. Like it's any of your business who's betrayed me, or vice versa. But if I don't write, I'll flunk. Let's see...my greatest betrayal has probably been to myself. I haven't told Skittery how I felt, and I've only had a crush on him for about SIX years! They say you're only hurting yourself if you keep stuff like this shit in my life to yourself. But what do they know? Diddly-shit, that's WHAT!! _

_Dammit, I've still got eight minutes left. My dad left us when I was about seven, that was a betrayal I still haven't gotten over. I despise my dad. I hope I never hear from him again, him or that little bitch he ran off with. He can kiss my ass, the stupid fucker. _

_You know what, Mrs. Greene? I don't care what you say. This entry is OVER, as of now._

_Until we meet again, _

_Snitch_


	5. The Song That Fits Me Best

**_The Song That Fits Me Best…I forgot the assigned time(silly me)_**

_I think the song that fits me best would be 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, 'cause I am sick to death of my boring old life. I really am. Also, I really liked the second Princess Diaries movie, so it's all good. And you can tell by the way Kelly sings it, that she really means it. I will now write the lyrics here, so I can fill up the time, because I am a lazy little slacker, yes I am. _

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But, when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I'd pray _

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But, I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jetplane, far away_

_And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But, I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Breakaway_A/N: Yeah, so, this is just a little bit of filler. I'll write one when I'm not so exhausted. I just REALLY needed to update SOMETHING. So, on to shout-outs: **SHOUTOUTS:****Nakia Aidan-Sun: **Eh, it's OK you didn't review before. I'm glad you did. (The slew of reviews in my inbox did WONDERS for my ego, lol!) Love you, thank you SO much for reviewing! **Bookey Elliot: **OK, OK, I've got my update out now, are you happy? Yeesh. LOL, just kidding! I'm glad you think my Snitchy is a flaming Sex">sex god! ((gives you a gold star)) Love ya, thanx for the review! **Icanreadncount: **Yeah, darling Snitch is a potty mouth. But we still love him, don't we? WHEE!! Yeah, my friend said if I wrote how I talked, I'd be a better author. Go figure. Thanx for the review! **Erin Go Bragh: **I'm sorry your dad left you when you were eight. As I say, 'My art imitating someone else's life'. I made that up. LOL, thanx for reviewing! **Saturday: **I'm glad you like the pyromaniac-ness that is His Royal Snitchiness. ((wow, I'm good with the funky pet names tonight, LOL!)) It will probably continue into the near future, or until I get bored with it, LOL! Latah, love ya, bye! I'M OFF TO Bed">BED, BECAUSE I'M REALLY TIRED!! I HAD TO RESEARCH MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER, AND IT'S 1:00 A.M. GOOOOOOOOODNIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!! Love,Liz


	6. Rumors

**_Rumors-15 Min._**

_Hmm…rumors. There's a rumor going around that Mush and Blink had sex in the auditorium, but I know for a fact they didn't. They had sex in the bathroom. I'm just kidding! But seriously…_

_There's a rumor going around that I had sex with the head drum major. SO not true! He has a girlfriend! Although he IS hot…Augh, never mind. I love SKITTERY!!!_

_But…so…anyways…didja hear the one about YOU, Mrs. Greene? There's one going around that you're a member of the Jewish Mafia, you're a lesbian, and that you torture students on the weekends for a hobby. Ha ha ha…I LOVE it!!!_

_But what was I saying…? Oh yes, the rumor mill here at this fine institution of secondary is alive and kickin', don't you worry about that. ((gags on own hypocrisy))_

_There is one rumor; however, that I'm quite sure is true. That I love Skittery, b/c I'm always staring at him. I'm not denying it. Hell, I'd stare more, but I'd be accused of obsessing if I did, most likely. _

_I hate my life. _

A/N: Gah, I LOVE this story SOOOOOOO much!! Ahem…now on to shoutouts for my wonderful reviewers:

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Nakia Aidan-Sun:** Glad to hear you're learning some Japanese. My best guy friend watches WAY too much anime too(and Mega Tokyo, whatever the hell THAT is.). Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

**Erin Go Bragh: **Sorry your sister overplayed that song. It's one of my personal favorites. But, to each their own, I guess. Yes, 'Snowed In!' got taken off because is EVIL BEYOND ALL COMPARE! Love ya, thanx for the review!

**Saturday: **Yeah, Snittery fiesta! Woo-hoo for me rocking beyond all belief! YEAH FOR YOU FINALLY UPDATING TOXIC!! WOO-HOO! Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

**Time is a waste of life:** I like the penname very much, my dear! A very accurate description of how I feel sometimes. And my darling Snitch will ALWAYS be a flaming sex god (in a british accent like that chick on the Orbit commercials) no matter what! Love ya, thanx for the review!


	7. Brag About Yourself

**Brag About Yourself (15 mins.)**

_God DAMN, I hate this stupid journal assignment! OK, lemme see…OH! The guard coach said that if our current captain hadn't been waiting for the position for three years, I'd totally be captain! Sometimes it sucks to be a junior…_

_Uhm…still got 12 minutes left. Shit…seriously, I don't excel at much besides guard! Although I do write some pretty kick-ass poetry…I entered one in a contest once, it got 2nd place! But why on earth would I assume you care about that, Mrs. Greene? As long as I do these journal assignments, you don't care WHAT goes on in my life._

_You know, something just occurred to me…with all the shit you're reading in people's journals, you're gonna need some serious therapy once this class comes to an end. Mwahaha. _

_Hmm…still 7 minutes. Let's see…I'm actually a pretty good cook, though no one ever believes me except my mom and two sisters, so they're the only two that really appreciate my talent! (swoons dramatically) I actually made chicken cordon bleu the other night, and seeing as how everyone had seconds, I'm assuming it was a hit._

_Yeah, only 2 minutes till the bell! I really need to talk to Blink, so hurry up and dismiss us, Mrs. Greene, before I go insane!_

_Until we meet again,_

_Snitch_

A/N: Once again, writing in all italics is just WEIRD. Uhm…I realize I haven't updated this for over two YEARS, hopefully I'll start being a little more regular. Y'all still love me, right? (sweatdrop) Anyways, on to my pathetically short shoutouts:

**Saturday:** The plot development's starting! And you're right…seeing as how this fanfic is almost PURE fluff, everything will be OK in the end! Much love to ya!

**Nakaia Aidan-Sun:** Mrs. Greene is TOTALLY in the Mafia and you should TOTALLY write her journal! Thanks for the review, much love!

**Kid Blink's Dreamer:** You and Saturday are the only one's whose pennames don't have errors in them, according to Word. LOL! I hope you think this update was worth the REALLY long wait…much love!!!

**HotSpotSlingShot:** Thanks for reminding me this story exists, LOL! Anyways…I hope you take to Nakaia Aidan-Sun, having another journal start up would be REALLY cool! Much love, and thanks again!


End file.
